


Heiress and Cookie-eater

by Techrace



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techrace/pseuds/Techrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting together: Ruby's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Pale

The last Beowulf of the pack fell to the ground dead. Clearing out Beowulves in Emerald Forest wasn't even a challenge for team RWBY anymore. The four of them weren't exhausted from battle, but rather running high from the exercise and their victory. That must have been the reason Ruby – scattering rose petals everywhere – appeared next to Weiss, and threw her arms around her cooler-headed teammate, screaming “You're so awesome! I love you, Weiss!”

Weiss's incoherent yet indignant response calmed Ruby down. Realizing what she had done, Ruby managed to get out “GonnaheadbacktoBeaconseeyou” before using her semblance to dash on ahead of the rest of the team.

Yang threw an arm around Weiss's shoulder, ignoring Weiss's attempt to shrug it off. “Ah, my little Ruby's growing up at last. Bring a tear to my eye. So are you two official yet-”

“With that dunce? Of course not! And I'm sure you have the wrong idea about what she said,” said Weiss, a little more coldly than she meant to.

“I do? Awww, and here I was all prepared to give you a speech about how if you ever do anything do hurt my darling little sister I'll be even more upset than if you gave me a haircut,” said Yang.

Weiss gave Yang a glare, hoping that it would be enough to get her teammate to stop, but it was Blake who managed that. “There's, um, something you should check out,” Blake said, leading Yang to look at a particularly fascinating tree. This let Weiss make her way to Beacon on her own, and have a chance to think.

Weiss's first steps on the way back had her pondering how to let Ruby down gently, if what the leader of team RWBY had said was the sort of thing Yang suggested. If handled poorly, their ability to work as a team would suffer. But it was probably nothing, just Ruby being a dunce as usual.

Weiss was surprised to realize she was disappointed at that idea. Could it be that-

No, it wasn't surprising. She had always known that her romantic life would be a series of suitors pretending to not be after her fortune, and her turning them all down until she found one strategically advantageous enough to marry. Any punny nicknames to the contrary, Weiss had feelings like anyone else. So it was only natural she would be upset if this bit of affection was just another fake. Yes, that had to be the cause of her disappointment.

But wait. She had been taught how just one wrong assumption could bring down even the most successful company, so she had to consider unlikely possibilities. Weiss rubbed her temples with her hands. She had to consider that she felt reciprocal feelings for Ruby. That Ruby's mistakes weren't annoying, but endearing. That rather than being a burden of a partner, she actually wanted to spend more time with Ruby.

It was strange to consider it, but consider it she must. Maybe she wanted to spend more time with Ruby. To go on dates with Ruby. To kiss her, to hold her...

Weiss's face flushed as she pursued that train of thought further and further. Her blushing face was still pale, like every aspect of her appearance, but anyone who knew Weiss would have realized how startlingly intense a reaction it was for the heiress. Weiss realized she certainly felt _something_ for Ruby.

But that wasn't the only indicator, of course. Yes, her abrasiveness with Ruby might have initially been due to getting off on the wrong foot, but since then...well, a combination of focus on Ruby and denial of her own feelings would honestly explain quite a bit of her behavior. She was beginning to feel a sense of relief at finally admitting this to herself.

So, Weiss had determined that she in fact had romantic feelings for Ruby. Which left Weiss with a pair of questions: what should she do now, and did Ruby really feel similarly about her?

She hadn't found answers by the time she had returned to Beacon.

 

 

It was the next morning, and Ruby had spent all the meantime avoiding Weiss – either pretending to be asleep or being in another room altogether. If Ruby planned to keep this up, she apparently hadn't looked at the schedule; today was a sparring day.

Team RWBY entered the auditorium as team WBYR, with Blake and Yang acting as a buffer between Weiss and Ruby. But then came Glynda's announcement that today, partners would be facing off against each other, and Ruby let out a cute little groan. Weiss hoped that, while this was a rather literal interpretation of 'confronting', it might at least break the ice that had formed between them.

Ruby did not meet Weiss's eyes as they faced each other on the stage, staring at the heiress's feet instead. Not a completely invalid strategy, as someone's footwork said a great deal about where they would strike, and how to put them off-balance, but that was certainly beside the point.

With the sound of the bell, they began their dance. Weiss dashed forward, trying to get in close, as befit her weapon's shorter reach, but Ruby used her semblance to get away. Weiss, prepared for this, turned towards Ruby's new location and repeated her dash. It might take time, but if she could keep up this strategy, Ruby would tire and be unable to continue relying on her semblance. _Even if I have to be patient, you will be mine_ , thought Weiss, summarizing the strategy she had decided on for both her duel and romance.

But she did not have to be patient. Ruby, in aiming her rifle, met Weiss's eyes, and blushed as red as her namesake. Weiss saw the opening, stabbed her rapier into the crook of the scythe, and with a simple movement of her arm, spun Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands. Before Ruby could pick her weapon back up, Weiss, with rune-enhanced speed, tackled Ruby, landing with one knee on top of Ruby and Myrtenaster at Ruby's throat. Both of them, flushed, took a moment to try and regain their breaths.

“Go out with me,” Weiss said. Ruby's eyes flashed back and forth between Weiss's eyes and the weapon pointed at her own throat. Weiss dropped Myrtenaster, but did not get off Ruby. “Go out with me,” Weiss repeated.

“Okay,” Ruby said, grinning. Then the pair remembered that the rest of the world existed; that Glynda was asking them to get off the stage so the next duel could take place, and that most of the school was currently staring at them. They walked off the stage, with Weiss torn between wanting to shout at Ruby – to blame her somehow – and to kiss her, and Ruby looking rather like a glowing tomato.

The pair took too long getting down from the stage to hear the brief exchange between Yang and Blake.

“What a show! Never would have guessed Ice Princess had it her,” Yang said.

“Less than a day. You owe me twenty Lien,” Blake replied.


	2. Flushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together: Ruby's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem very similar, but don't worry, there's plenty of new little treats in here.

Ruby loved using her semblance to leap up high. The feel of the air rushing past her face. The confused Grimm below. But most of all seeing Weiss, gracefully slashing through the last Beowulf, that fluttering collar revealing flashes of her collarbone-

“Ruby!” came a cry from Weiss. Ruby crash-landed on that same Beowulf, death making it a decent cushion. Rather than hopping up the boring way, Ruby semblanced (maybe that wasn't a word, but she thought it totally should be one) over to Weiss, throwing her arms around her. “You're so awesome! I love you, Weiss!”

Oh. Oops. The cat was out of the bag. What was she going to do now? She'd been trying to keep her feelings hidden for forever. There was no way Weiss would be happy to hear that. And Weiss was, as expected, being all upset, though Ruby couldn't make out any specific words. She had to get out of there; Weiss's rejection would be more terrifying than a dozen Ursa. And so Ruby ran.

She ran, and ran. She didn't know what else to do. When she didn't know what to do, she usually would ask someone else for help, but who could she ask? Yang came to mind first, as usual, but this was one of the few subjects she wasn't sure she wanted to consult Yang on. She had to admit that Yang's advice was not always entirely helpful or comforting. Plus, Yang might use this as fuel to tease her. Maybe Blake? Did Blake have experience with relationships?

Maybe her team wasn't the place to look. What about team JNPR? Jaune was nice, but while he had been getting along quite well with Pyrrha recently, he wasn't exactly...wait, Pyrrha might be good. She would take Ruby seriously and calmly and offer sound advice and stuff. Yeah, talking to Pyrrha was a good idea.

 

 

Ruby marched down the dorm hallway, approaching JNPR's room, resolute in her plan. She knocked on the door, and heard a “Come in!” from within. Ruby flung open the door, and suddenly she was smacked in the face, the force of the impact knocking her backwards. She couldn't see, her face was sticky with something, she couldn't breathe-

Ruby reached up and peeled off the object that had collided with her face. She licked her lips, tasting the sweetness on them. She had been hit in the face with a pancake, dripping with maple syrup. Inside the room, she saw Nora giving a big apologetic shrug, Ren looking subtly shocked, and an assortment of pancakes that had somehow become scattered over the room. Ruby stood up slowly. Then, waving around the offending breakfast item, she charged into the room, screaming “Vengeance!”

When Pyrrha and Jaune returned, the rest were cleaning up the aftermath of the food fight. (It took much longer to clean up when Glynda wasn't around.) The distraction over, Ruby remembered why she was here in the first place. When the last of the syrup had been scrubbed away, she quietly asked Pyrrha if they could talk privately, and they left the room to find a quiet corner.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Pyrrha asked. “It must be serious, if it needs to be private.”

“I confessed to Weiss!” Ruby said. “Well, sort of. It was an accident. I basically told her I loved her.”

Pyrrha held Ruby's earnest, embarrassed gaze. Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh and said, “Is that the issue? I was afraid for the worst.”

“It is the worst!”

Pyrrha smiled a little. “Sorry, I didn't mean to belittle your situation. But how do I fit into this?”

“I was hoping you could help me figure out what to do,” Ruby said. “I have no idea. Weiss probably hates me now.”

 _She looks like a lonely puppy_ , Pyrrha thought, and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. “I'm not sure I'm the best qualified, but I'll give you what advice I can. One of the most important parts of a relationship – any sort of relationship – is good communication. And part of good communication is not assuming you know what the other person is thinking. I bet Weiss isn't nearly as upset as you suspect. She might even have feelings like yours, but you won't know until you two talk about it. Does that make sense?”

“You think she feels the same way about me?” Ruby asked. She still looked very much like a puppy.

“I think you should talk with her about it,” Pyrrha said. _Though you two are probably the only ones not to have figured out you have mutual feelings. Except maybe Jaune. He can be quite oblivious to this sort of thing._

“Okay, I'll try. Thanks, Pyrrha,” Ruby said.

“You're welcome, and good luck.”

 

 

Ruby walked into the auditorium with the rest of her team. She had continued avoiding Weiss – their distance currently maintained by the two teammates between them – despite Pyrrha's advice to the contrary. She knew it would be better to get this over with, but it was really hard.

Then came the announcement that their opponents today would be their partners. Ruby groaned. She could barely even look at Weiss, how was she supposed to fight her?

It seemed like their turn to go up on stage came almost immediately. Ruby was panicking. She averted her eyes from Weiss's, instead looking further down, towards the heiress's feet. Ruby noticed, not for the first time, that Weiss had some very nice legs-

Suddenly Weiss was there, upon her, and Ruby semblanced (should totally be a word!) away. But then Weiss was there, again, and Ruby semblanced away again. This wasn't going to keep working, but Ruby felt unable to handle the twin mental battles of figuring things out with Weiss, and figuring things out with Weiss's blade.

Ruby let her combat instincts and training take over, and for a moment thought this would let her have an advantage. But then she instinctively met Weiss's determined gaze, and remembered that moment when she had embraced Weiss, Ruby's earnest feelings spilling out unbidden-

And then Crescent Rose was somehow pulled out of her hands, and Weiss was on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Ruby could feel a knee to her gut, and was keenly aware of Myrtenaster at her neck. Sure, aura would protect her from any real damage, but that was still pretty intimidating. But even past that, Ruby noticed that Weiss's face had the slightest pink flush to it. It occurred to Ruby that her own face was much redder, right now.

“Go out with me,” said Weiss.

Ruby didn't know how to respond. Was Weiss trying to threaten her into a relationship? So it was true that Weiss loved her back, but Weiss's love was too much!

Thankfully, Weiss realized the problem, and dropped the sword. “Go out with me,” Weiss said.

On some dim level, Ruby was aware that half the school was staring at them right now, and that this would be a really embarrasing moment later. Right now she was a little preoccupied trying to figure out some super romantic way to give her reply.

“Okay,” Ruby said.

Which had to be the most unromantic thing she could possibly have said. But she couldn't help grinning anyway. Then reality came crashing in, and embarrassment caught up with her as she and Weiss walked off the stage.

When the pair had returned to their spot by the rest of their team, and the crowd's attention had shifted to the next sparring match, Ruby shifted closer to Weiss. She cautiously touched Weiss's fingers with her own. Weiss responded by wrapping her hand around Ruby's, and Ruby felt like leaping into the air and giving a shout of joy.

_Woohoo! We're a couple!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the perspective change wasn't too much of a gimmick. And even if it was, well, next chapter is actually moving on to the part where they're being in a relationship. Might take a little longer to come out, though.
> 
> Ruby would probably actually go to Yang for advice? But I have trouble writing Yang, nothing I write for her to say sounds right. And Pyrrha is cool. Plus, I needed an excuse to work in the pancakes somehow.
> 
> My interpretation of Weiss is more like kuudere, but she's more tsuntsun in the show, isn't she? It's, um, because of love. Let's go with that.
> 
> That my first really shippy fanfic is coming out around Valentine's Day is actually a total coincidence, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I...need more practice at writing anything shipping. Gah. Still pretty new to fanfiction writing in general. Advice is welcome!
> 
> Future chapters will have more of Ruby's perspective, and showing the two of them actually being in a relationship. Best part of a ship, I feel like.
> 
> Moments that are only as lewd as your mind makes them are the best sort of lewd moments.
> 
> And I'm still terrible at titles.


End file.
